Find me a find, catch me a catch
by airkissed
Summary: She was perfect! Perfect for him, that is. And perfect to be her mom. A seven-year old girl will play matchmaker to bring the new diva & her father together. OC/?


**AN: This is actually an old story I had started but never finished. Some of you may remember and already know who the -male lead- turned out to be (which I may change), but I've decided to give this story another go. Whenever I have time in the following days, the next chapter will be uploaded. Chapter 2 will be a repost of the _original_ but anything _following_ will be new. Got it? I'm sure you do :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Vince owns whatever is WWE related, whatever, etc. You know, all that stuff.  
**

**

* * *

**

"I like your necklace."

Looking up from her phone and halting her texting, Vanessa saw a wide-eyed little girl standing a few feet away from her. She hadn't realized anyone else was in the catering area with her, but she must have been too caught up in reading her texts to notice.

"Thanks, princess," she answered with a warm smile before resuming her previous activity.

_Princess_. This delighted the young girl to hear as she always played dress-up and absolutely loved to put on a little plastic tiara—pretending she was royalty. In addition, she was her dad's "little princess". Pushing herself up on her tip-toes, the child eyed the overstocked table of food and gasped excitedly when her eyes fell upon a plate of cookies in the middle of it all. Extending out her hand to grab a few, it became quite obvious she couldn't reach them. Making an effort of jumping forward to increase the length of her reach, she made more attempts to get the treat and with every spring came the sound of a frustrated groan.

Bringing her gaze away from her cell-phone again, Vanessa momentarily watched as the child desperately struggled to get the item of her desire. Softly chuckling to herself, she walked over to pick a few cookies off the plate and placed them in the girl's still-reaching hand. When the tiny hand closed around the dessert to hold them, Vanessa turned and left. Walking out of the room and down the hall, she mentally began to put together her look for that night. It was the evening of her debut and she wanted to look perfect. After all, first impressions say a lot about an individual. It had been a few hours since she first arrived at the venue and introduced herself to some of the roster, but walking back to the women's locker-room made her stomach churn. All of the divas had been welcoming and kind, but Vanessa knew how catty women could be behind each other's backs. She was the new girl; Of course, they would talk about the newcomer invading their territory.

In high school, Vanessa considered herself pretty popular with a position on student council and a spot on the dance squad. However, any amount of popularity was always laced with gossip and constant drama. While her friends read Confessions of a Shopaholic, Vanessa picked up wrestling magazines. When they tuned into _Laguna Beach_ on Monday nights, she was engrossed in Monday Night Raw. When word began to spread that Vanessa Benson wanted to become a WWE diva, the kids at school began labeling her a "fame-seeking whore." Needless to say, being the center of gossip or drama was something she had always been uneasy about. She was one of them and yet completely different at the same time.

By the time Vanessa finished getting ready; all the other divas had already exited the locker-room. They made small talk with her as they each got ready—making attempts to make her feel at home with them. As she finished lacing up her black boots, the woman noticed someone sit down beside her from the corner of her eye.

Tilting her head up, Vanessa saw the little girl from catering again. As creepy as she thought the child's sudden appearance was, she couldn't resist but think how adorable the child was with her smile and dimples.

"Hi!" the child cheerfully greeted, her legs kicking back and forth.

"Hi yourself," Vanessa replied.

"My name's Gabby, what's yours?"

"I'm Vanessa," she answered, straightening herself back up. "I seem to be seeing you a lot around here."

"My daddy works here."

"Oh, that's neat," the new diva noted, making the assumption her father worked as a stage-hand or something similar at that particular arena.

"Do you work here?"

"No, not exactly. I'll be working _here_ tonight, but I don't technically work _here_."

"Okay" Gabby nodded, understanding that Vanessa thought she was too young to understand. Too bad she was _wrong_. A second of silence passed before the girl reached out and touched Vanessa's hair—something she had been envious of when she saw her in catering. "I really like your hair. It's pretty."

Letting out a small laugh, Vanessa thought Gabby was too cute for her own good. "Thank you, I like it too."

"I wish I had hair like yours. I don't like mine."

"Why not? It's a pretty shade of brown and you have an, uh...interesting ponytail going on there," she pointed out. It was something that would be hard to miss when looking at the child. The ponytail was located unusually high on top of her head and appeared to be positioned more to the left, rather than the center. To top off the _masterpiece_, it had been tied with a rather large scrunchie. It would be a safe bet to say, the 90's wanted their _side-ponytail_ back. "Did you do it yourself?"

"No, my daddy did it. He always does it."

Biting back the temptation to laugh, Vanessa couldn't understand how any man in this millennium could allow their daughter to rock a side-ponytail. Especially one that looked like _that_. "Oh, did he now? I don't think your daddy has mastered the art of hair-tying yet. You should let your mommy do it instead."

"I don't have a mommy," Gabby said in an almost too casual tone.

"I'm sorry I—," Vanessa began before she was interrupted.

"It's okay," she nodded. "Daddy says he loves me enough for both a mommy and a daddy."

The woman liked how unaffected she appeared to be and smiled at her positivity. "I don't doubt it."

"Will you fix my hair?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart. Hop up here on my lap," she replied. Quickly getting herself onto Vanessa's lap, Gabby sat patiently as her hair was released from the scrunchie and fell against her shoulders. After reaching over to pull out a brush from the bag beside her feet, the woman ran the brush's bristles through the child's hair.

As her hair was being readjusted, Gabby began questioning the new diva about herself. She learned that Vanessa was a 25-year old from Phoenix, Arizona who had worked in a coffee-shop during her short stint in college and dropped out to follow her dream of making it into professional wrestling. Well, _that_ or modeling. Wrestling had been a common link between her and her father, which kept them close. Gabby found a connection to this as she and her own father also loved wrestling. However, most importantly, she discovered that Vanessa was _single_.

On the other side of the spectrum, Gabby told the young woman some basics about herself; her age—a whopping 7 years old—, her favorite color, the type of Happy Meal she always got, her idolization of Hannah Montana, and the reason why she thought High School Musical was the "bestest" movie ever. You know, _those_ kinds of basics—conveniently leaving out what her father did for a living. While Gabby was talking, she hadn't paid much attention to what Vanessa was doing with her hair.

"Done!"

Eagerly jumping off Vanessa's lap, she expected to feel her newly done pony-tail sway side-to-side, but was confused when it didn't. Bringing a hand to the back of her head, her fingers ran over a series twists that formed a braid.

"It's a French braid," Vanessa stated, handing her a hand mirror. "Go over to the big mirror over there and tell me if you like it."

After doing as told, Gabby merrily ran back over. "Thank you! I've never had my hair like this before."

"Good, I'm glad y—" Before she could finish, there was a knock on the locker-room door before it flew open.

"Vanessa, we need you in gorilla!" the individual said in a hurry, before disappearing from the door and going down the hall.

"Oh!" the diva swiftly sprung up. She had almost forgotten she had a run-in to do during the divas' match. "I've gotta go. See you later, Gabs!" Rushing out of the room, Vanessa ran her way down to the designated area.

_Princess? Gabs? _

Wow. She used all the nicknames her daddy called her, got her cookies, and even braided her hair—just like a mom would! Vanessa was undeniably pretty and appeared to be genuinely kind. She was _perfect_! Perfect for her dad, that is. And perfect to be her mom.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Dashing out of the women's locker-room, Gabby headed down to her dad's dressing room. Knocking on the door once, she burst into the room. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Gabby! Gabby!" the man teasingly mimicked—chuckling at the current sight of his animated daughter jumping up and down for his attention. "What, baby?"

"I made a new friend and she did my hair! Look!" she spun around and allowed her dad a clear sight of her braided hair. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's nice. You look pretty, Gabs."

Turning back to face him with a large grin plastered on her face, Gabby skipped over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Her name's Vanessa, she helped me get cookies. She's really nice _AND_ she likes wrestling too, daddy! I want you meet her!"

"Just show me the way. I'd love to meet little Vanessa."

Taking her father by the hand, the child lead him out of the room and down the hall with an escaping giggle. Boy, he was going to be in for a surprise when _little _Vanessa turns out to be a gorgeous 25-year old _woman_. Not to mention, the new WWE diva. Eagerly dragging him along, Gabby hoped the sparks would immediately ignite and wedding bells would soon ring.

_Fingers crossed._


End file.
